narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Taisuisō
was a jōnin from and a missing-nin from Tobikakurenai Village. He was a member of a clan of followers of who had spent generations perfecting a dark form of medical ninjutsu. Due to his lineage he specialized in Dark Medicine, as well as his younger brother . Background Chika comes from a clan of followers of , a large dark demon leader of the Ghost Army. The Taisuisō clan was originated in the Land of Demons, and there Chika born and grew up with his parents and his younger brother, . At age four, Chika was the sole survivor of an attack in the where the Taisuisō clan members were hunted, imprisoned and murdered by royal guards who had been ordered to capture anyone who tried to follow the ideals of Mōryō. After the massacre, Chika fled aimlessly for the first country he considered "far enough from the Land of Demons" and so he arrived at the Land of Recoil seven months after the massacre of his clan. Determined to become a shinobi and fight for the good of the people so that he would never be forced to witness what he had seen as a child. Thus he went to Tobikakurenai where he became a ninja and years later (for the same reason that made him become a ninja) he specialized in medicine. During the time he was in the village, Chika fought in the Second and Third Shinobi World War, both times as a platoon leader of the village medical. After becoming jōnin of the village, he was ordered by the Tobikage to take command of a trio of young genins, which was composed by Onwa Hikaeme, Mo Yamakaze and Iwaburo. The Team 13 did not last long and his name was soon replaced by Team Chika. During the time that Chika led the youth group, his biggest challenge was with Onwa because the girl had difficulties with genjutsus, but seemed to have a knack for medicine. Chika trained hard for her to become a medical-nin. And when he discovered that the pupil possessed a Kekkei Tōta that would increase her abilities, he made a point of becoming the particular master of her. During the , when his medical platoon had to divide and direct to the Land of Rain to support Tobikakurenai's Surprise Attack Squadron, Chika heard rumors among the inhabitants of the country about a shinobi without village that was doing experiments in a secret place and he would be from Taisuisō clan. Secretly, Chika abandoned his platoon to go to where the man did his experiments. In the place he found traces of some experiences, but also a trio of Amegakure ninjas patrolling the area. After convince the trio that he was not a threat, Chika discovered that the man of the rumors was his younger brother Yomi (who he believed to be dead since the massacre of his clan) who was unveiling the mysteries of Dark Medicine. From that moment, Chika became interested in the subject and thereby restore the name of his clan. As activities related to Dark Medicine were not well regarded in his village, Chika decided to leave the village and become a ninja from Amegakure, which village leader , the Salamander, was planning to start a program for training young specialist in Dark Medicine. To help him, Chika led to the Land of Rain his pupil, even not having told her the truth about his studies. When Onwa discovered the truth about the intentions of Chika, she secretly communicated with Tobikakurenai asking for help to escape and arrest her sensei. When the reinforcements arrived, Chika managed to defeat his old village ninjas and also the Tobikage using forbidden techniques and his Dark Medicine. However, Chika did not expect to have to face his student. The end of this clash is unknown. The original version reported by Onwa and the Tobikage was that she used the Ravines Final Doom Technique to impossible Chika to perform any type of jutsus and some time later he committed suicide, but there are rumors that, using the same technique, Onwa killed her sensei. Appearance Chika had black long hair, light brown eyes with black pupils and dark goatee. His skin is pale, and while he was Tobikakurenai shinobi used the flak jacket of the village. Abilities Chika was shown to have great expertise in medical ninjutsu. He could utilise dark chakra to enhance the chakra of anyone he wished with ease, allowing them to fight for longer periods of time and to perform more powerful techniques. His skill in medical ninjutsu was great enough to effectively. He also has great speed (also characteristic of the members of his clan) and also a lot of control with the weapons he uses during battles. Trivia *''Chika'' (地下) means underground and Taisuisō (帯水層) means aquifer. Quotes *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "Your skills are rare and very useful. With a power like that your medical techniques will gain even more strength. Let's get a different training, I'll train you to become the best medical-nin in the world." *(To Mo Yamakaze) "Undoubtedly you'll be my biggest challenge, boy. First, we need to give you a motivation... But I bet we'll succeed, want to bet?" *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "The determination is what drives us. We're medical-nin, we are the ones who must fight against the death everytime. Therefore, we should always extend our knowledge, no matter what it costs." *(To and ) "Each one makes choices we want. I made mine. Give me facilities worthy of my experiments and some test subjects... And most importantly, don't disturb." *(To Urusai) "You're already finished, Urusai. Your village is outdated and your ideals are weak. Hanzō gave me everything I needed and now I will be able to kill even the Tobikage." *(To Onwa and Iwaburo) "Tears weren't meant to commotion. Only makes me feel sorry for you."